The Dream
by AceRedLeo
Summary: What if Percy and Jason had a dream before they woke up with no memory? What if Hera/Juno came to them, telling them about the other camp? ONE-SHOT Pre TLH, slight begining of SoN


**Here's a one-shot with Percy and Jason, and NOT on the Argo II, but before hand! In a dream, right before they disappeared. Pre- TLH, and Drake and other made up Demigods are not included. This is the idea I came up with like, 2 hours ago. A dream one-shot with Jason and Percy, what if they had a dream before they disappeared? This is probably OOC a bit, but still. Enjoy!**

**Songs of the Day; This is War ~ Thirty Seconds to Mars. New Divide ~ Linkin Part.**

**Percy POV. **

I was standing in a pretty dark place. Lightning flashed all around as I herd the water roaring behind me. I also felt the earth tremble beneath my feet, but, what I didn't understand, is why am I here?

I

I looked around, then spotted someone in a white robe in a purple toga. That's right. A TOGA. I ran up to him, I called for the person, he turned towards me and I skidded to a halt. The man turned towards me, in the flashes of lightning, I saw he had blonde hair, a tiny scar under his lip, and electric blue eyes, much like my cousin's Thalia's. He noticed me as well. Like a Demigod I was, I carefully noticed every detail, he reminded me of someone popped out of the Roman section of a history book.

"Who… Are you?" The man asked. His voice was soft, but on guard.

"Percy. My name is Percy Jackson." I replied. I put my hand out, for some reason, I felt his presence was… Important, like Thal's and mine. Even Nico's.

It was as if he was a son of the Big Three.

"Jason." He replied. "Jason Gra-" He reached for my hand, but the earth between us split open, we both wobbled, trying to keep balance, he was also interrupted.

"Heroes of Greece and Rome.. Welcome." I herd an old lady voice called. I looked down into the crack. There was a women's face, all so peaceful, yet, so disturbing as the dirt in the crack made her face, moving about.

"You two will be important to me.. That is for certain.. But, if onl.. Curses! No! You wi-" The face disappeared and out flew a peacock.

That's right. A peacock flew out of the crack. It hovered in between us and began to glow. Due to instants, I looked away, knowing that light anywhere. Jason did the same as there, stood a women in golden robe with black hair tied in a braid that circled her head to look like a crown. She held a staff with a lotus ontop. I knew who it was.

"Lady Hera/Juno" Jason and I said, kneeling in our spots. Hera smiled and we rose.

"Percy… Jason…" She said, looking at us as she said our names. "You two are vitally important for this… upcoming war."

"Another war? But we just got done saving Olympus!" I complained. Yes. The great and mighty Percy Jackson complained.

"And our Roman soliders just got done destroying Mount Othyrs. It is way too soon to have another war, with all due respect, Lady Juno." Jason told Hera.

"Uhm.. Jason, this is Hera, not Juno.. Who is Juno anyway?" I asked him, looking at him. The winds started howling as thunder boomed. Water started crashing as I felt the tug of my stomach. Jason looked towards the sky.

"Heroes.. I am both Hera and Juno, as of now, those are my two forms." I looked at her questionably. Jason did as well.

"Percy, surely you must know about the Romans. Has that stubborn girl taught you nothing?" Hera spitted at me.

"That 'stubborn girl' is my girlfriend, mind you. You may be a goddess, but you can't be all high and mighty about it. Don't you DARE diss Annabeth like that!" The water crashed harder due to my slight anger burst. Jason looked at me, surprised.

"Loyal. So un-roman like." he commented.

"That's because I'm Greek… Not Roman." I replied as he looked thoughtful.

"With all due respect, Lady Juno… Why did you summon us?" Jason asked her. Jason and I instantly looked at each other.

"Roman….?" I stated. My eyes wide.

"Greek….?" He stated, his eyes growing wide. We took a step back, it was like a mirror. It was… So weird.

"Heroes… The two camps each of you serve must be united in time. This is why I have summoned you behind my husband's back." Hera said.

"You mean… You did something behind my father's back?" Jason asked, looking at her. Hang on…

Father?

"Jason.. Your dad is Zeus?" I asked. He looked at me blankly.

"Jupiter. Zeus's roman form." He replied. We examined each other, now not trusting each other.

"Heroes… Calm down. You two will be safe… I hope." She muttered the last part. "But, after your victory, she has woken up. And her sleeping children will as well." Hera stated. Jason and I looked at her.

"The camps will be united. And fast, before it is too late. It has taken me many many days to gather this energy to tell each of you… Now… Go!"

And with that note. The water went over my head, and pulled me under. I took one good look at Jason, he looked shocked as he was pulled into the air. I was sinking, not drowning due to my powers, but slowly, but surely sinking. The ocean told me to sleep, the voice sounded so much like my mothers, that I obeyed. I closed my eyes, sinking futher down into the endless ocean.

Only to be woken up on a forest floor. With no memory, except on.

_A girl with princess blonde hair and shocking grey eyes, giving me a smile that made my heart flutter…_

But I can't remember her name…

**Jason POV. **

I took one good look at Percy before I shot up, and he being swallowed into the ocean. His sea green eyes terrified. I looked up, scared to Pluto that I'll be sent straight to the underworld. But I didn't. I woke up.

Holdings a girl's hand who I don't even remember.

And with no memory.

_Just who am I? _

**Well! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this one-shot with Percy and Jason, I know, not a big Jason POV, but what was the point on redoing the entire thing in Jason POV. Anyway, this is was my idea I came up while listening to New Divide and This is War. Leave a review on how it was!**


End file.
